Such gears, which are usually located in a gear housing and, together with an electric motor onto which the gear housing is mounted, form a drive unit, the driven shaft of which drive unit extending the gear housing can be moved in pendulum motion, are used for driving windshield wipers in big numbers of pieces in the automobile industry. Such a pendulum gear is known, for instance from the DE-PS 32 37 269. In this known pendulum gear as a first gear member a tooth segment is fixed in a way that is protected against twisting onto a driven shaft which can simultaneously also be called wiper shaft because a wiper arm is directly mounted onto it. This tooth segment meshes with a second gear member which as a tooth segment is integrally formed with a push rod which at its one end is rotatably connected with a crank pin and at its other end is rotatably connected with a crank rocker which is rotatably mounted onto the driven shaft and ensures that the two tooth segments engage into each other. Thereby the axis of the link between the push rod and the crank rocker is identical with the axis of the tooth segment on the push rod.
Since motor vehicles making little noise are demanded more and more by the passengers inside as well as other road-users outside the cars, in the known pendulum gear the noises are considered to be disturbing, which especially occur in the reversing points of the gear, that is then, when the driven shaft reverses its direction of rotation.